Flirting With An Angel
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Dean finally comes to terms with his feelings for Cas. He decides to use the four phases to get with him. Will it work?


**My first ever Supernatural fanfic. Please enjoy!**

**Destiel. Inspired by a kink meme.**

**Warning: Fluff, Oblivious Castiel, Determined and Cute Dean**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SPN**

* * *

><p><strong>Flirting With An Angel<strong>

"Why are you on my laptop?"

Dean looked up from the medium-sized laptop and gave Sam a goofy smile. They were, as usual, staying in a brown and boring motel room. Sam just came back from picking up dinner (mainly snacks) and he did not like it when someone is on his stuff. "Just doing some reading, Sammy."

Sam nodded and gave Dean a look. "You? Reading on my laptop? About what exactly," Sam asked and walked over to the small table. It was too late for Dean to close the computer because his little brother just had to have long legs and big steps.

Dean leaned back in his chair and tried to play it cool as Sam read the screen.

"'How To Flirt With An Angel'", Sam read. "Why are you reading about how to flirt with angels?" Then there was knowing glint in Sam's brown eyes. "Is this about Cas-"

"Huh, I think that's enough today," Dean coughed out and technically slammed the computer shut. He took the bag of food from Sam and went to his side of the room. The younger hunter started to laugh.

"Dean-"

Dean lifted a finger up. "Don't even say anything."

"Are you trying to make a move on Cas finally," Sam couldn't help it. He yearned for this day to finally see his older brother to come to turns with his feelings for Castiel.

"It's none of your business but yes," Dean said and opened the a bag of chips and quickly ate a handful.

"And you think flirting will help with that?"

"Yeash," Dean said, mouth full of chips.

Sammy laughed and took the bag of food away from Dean. "I hope it works out."

Dean swallowed and gave him a small smile. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Stage One: Compliment Them<strong>

Castiel flew in, sending papers flying everywhere in the motel room. He saw Sam was still asleep. He heard the running of water from an sink.

"Hey Cas," Dean came walking out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

"Dean," Cas acknowledged him.

"So, how are you this fine morning," Dean asked, ready to get started.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Cas said and sat in a chair.

"I think you are great today," Dean said, grinning.

Cas tilted his head. "I know how I am and I'm fine."

"Well, I think you're actually great."

Cas stared at the hunter. "You're wasting water."

Dean looked away and back into the bathroom. "Oh shi-"

* * *

><p><strong>Stage Two: Be There For Them<strong>

Team Free Will hid in the shadows of the woods, hiding good enough so that the wolf pack couldn't see them. Dean knew how bloody this hunt will be so he knew who he had to be there to protect.

Castiel.

"Sammy, you will go out front and cause a distraction. Castiel and I will go out back and attack them from behind," Dean instructed.

"Why do I have to distract them?"

"Sam is right, Dean. It will be more logical for me to distract knowing I am an angel," Castiel said. "I can bring them down more."

'You are an angel,' Dean thought. "I just think it will be better if I was with you."

Sam started to giggle. Giggle for God's sake.

Castiel shook his head. "No, I'm going to do what is right Dean," the angel said, vanishing away.

You could hear whimpers and growls from the wolves. Dean groaned, phase two failed. Sam started to giggled harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Three: Get Closer To Them<strong>

Dean didn't really understand this phase on how to flirt with an angel. Was he supposed to be near Cas all the time or learn more about him? Dean didn't know so the easiest answer was to do both.

"Hey Cas," Dean said, and went over to face the angel.

"Hello Dean," there was a faint smile on the angel's face.

"I would like to know on how do you feel about humans and angels in love," Dean asked, his hands moving to lightly brush Castiel's.

Castiel took notice if the movement but didn't move away. "Angels are not up for it, knowing what would happen if a female human got pregnant. Though, I'm not most angels."

This gave Dean hope for a future relationship. "Interesting," the hunter said and moved close to Cas's ear. "You are my angel after all."

Dean didn't see Castiel's blush because the angel flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Four: Ask Them Out<strong>

Dean was supposed to be with Castiel by now. Dean sighed and told Sam that he was going to go for a drive. Dean walked out of the motel and got into his Baby, putting the impala in drive.

Dean drive for an hour, thinking about everything that went down this week. He really didn't think that Castiel was that oblivious to his flirting.

"Hello Dean."

Dean started to swerve around the road. He straighten the car out and turned it off. The hunger turned around and saw the angel sitting in the backseat.

"Holy shit Cas! What did I tell about popping in out of nowhere?!"

Cas nodded. "I'm sorry about that."

Dean looked forward. "What do you want?"

"You've been acting strange all week Dean. I'm worried about you," Cas stated.

"No need to worry. I'm fine."

"No you aren't."

"I am."

"No you are no-"

"Okay! I'm not! I'm not fine," Dean shouted and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "All week Cas. All week I've been flirting with you and you don't take notice. I know you don't understand humans all that well but I would think you would understand this. I was supposed to ask you out today and take you and get a burger..."

"Dean..."

"I was supposed to finally kiss you, touch you..."

"Dean."

"I was supposed to keep you by my side forever..."

"Dean!"

"What," Dean turned his head around.

"I've noticed Dean. I would like to got out with you and wouldn't mind getting a burger again. They are quite delicious," Cas said with a smile.

"Oh. _Oh! _Okay then, let's go," Dean started the impala back up again.

"Wait, Dean," Cas called out.

"Yes Cas," Dean looked back at him. At that moment, Castiel pressed a soft and quick kiss on Dean's lips.

"I love how hard you tried to get with me. It's what humans call adorable, yes?"

Dean's face started to light up. "Yeah," he said breathlessly and drove to the nearest diner.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
